My first Fringe fanfic, and my first fanfic ever
by LiveToFall-DieToFly
Summary: My first ever fanfic, i don't particularly like it myself but it was wrote for my friend: I Was Here Moments Ago, who pretty much drilled bolivia into my head :- so yeah this is for you dani : thanks for showing me the show :D


My first Fringe fanfic, feel free to annihilate it.

Taking a deep breath I pushed open the lab door, trying to prepare myself for the oddities that would meet my eyes. The door swung open revealing the horror within. Yet again I had failed in trying to prepare myself for the contents of this room. Walter the genius stood in front of me. I gasped in surprise and horror as I stared in shock at his face. The entire left side was dazzlingly red and seemed to be melting. My state of shock and horror was broken by a mans voice.  
"Don't worry Liv he hasn't had some horrible accident with Mr. Papaya again, it's just some pointless new invention he's made in his spare time. Because clearly that is what normal people do in their spare time…they invent things to melt your face with." Peter was sat carelessly on a large white table, looking absolutely flawless. His beauty struck me dumb, and I stood, my mouth gawping, admiring his perfect body. He cheerily waved at me, snapping me out of my reverie. A large blue spark coming from Walter's direction caught my attention, and I begrudgingly turned my gaze away from the gorgeous specimen of a human being laying in front of me.  
Walter appeared to be on fire. Again.  
"oh darn it" He was saying as he stood fiddling with some little gadget in his left hand, it looked somewhat like a cross between a TV remote and a large hairy pumpkin. Peter was sat staring at his flaming father with an amused expression on his face, his lips smirking. I couldn't help smiling at him, I loved how he smirked.  
I then remembered the fire-ridden old man stood beside me and turned to see if he'd managed to put himself out yet. Instead of Walter I was met with a large brown chicken. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the most intelligent man on the planet being a large chicken. Peter looked over at me astonished, as he always did when I laughed, as though he thought I was incapable of laughter. For some inexplicable reason this annoyed me greatly at that moment.  
"Why do you always look at me like that when I laugh?" I shouted, surprising even myself as my voice bellowed throughout the lab. "As though I never laugh, as though I'm incapable of it?" Peter stuttered, looking even more surprised now than he did before.  
"Liv, I wasn't surprised at that, I was…" he broke off looking awkwardly around the lab, as though he expected someone to be hiding under some absurd instrument Walter had invented. Seeing no one was there he looked pleadingly at Walter, who clucked.  
"Don't give me that shit Peter! I'm not in the mood for your lies today! Or any other day for that matter!" Then I stormed dramatically out of the doors, trying to make them hit the walls as hard as possible. I could hear Walter clucking in the lab behind me as I turned the corner. I went through a door on my left just to find it was a cleaning cupboard, not the most inviting place to go but I wouldn't be disturbed. I shut the door behind me, upturned a bucket, sat down, and cried.  
I cried because I knew deep down Peter didn't feel for me like I did for him. It tore me apart knowing I could not have the one person in the entire universe I loved with all my heart. I wanted to dig my fingers into my chest and rip out the stupid thing that was causing me all this pain, all this anguish. The door opened and light flooded the cupboard, I wiped my eyes quickly; trying desperately to remove any sign of my tears. Peter stood at the door, a concerned look across his angelic face. I stood up and prepared to push my way past him, but instead he pushed me back down on the bucket and walked in silently behind me, shutting the door after him. I felt his hot breath against my face. Then his tender lips brushed against mine, inviting me, leading me. I couldn't hold it in, I ran my hands along his back, and I felt his hands grasping my hips firmly yet tenderly. Then we where kissing passionately. I ran my hands through his short hair and inhaled, enjoying the sweet smell of his face. My hands found there way down to the fly on his trousers, I starting undoing the button, all the while remaining locked to his lips, when he pulled away from me. My lips eagerly followed his, wanting the moment to carry on, but he pushed me firmly away from him with his hands.  
"No Olivia I'm sorry I just can't do this…" He whispered softly in my ear, before standing up, opening the door and walking out, I could see pain was across his face before he slammed the door shut. I considered following him out, but couldn't bring my legs to move. 9 words. 9 words was all it had taken to annihilate the only passion I had had every since john passed away. I sobbed pathetically into my coat, and lent against the damp wall, feeling as though the whole world wanted me to live my life alone. I succumbed to sleep, hoping I would never have to wake again.


End file.
